In Which the Pheonix Rises
by Iguasha
Summary: Spoiler warning throughout 2x09: Because True Blood killed off the most dynamic, interesting character yet. Well **** that. Godric is back. Disclaimer: I do not own TB, just borrowing the characters for my own enjoyment.
1. Prologue

The sun rises each day for billions of people around the world and hardly anyone takes notice; its just one of the many things they take for granted. But here, on an obscure rooftop in Dallas, a figure dressed in a strange foreign tunic opens his arms wide and welcomes the day's first weak rays of sunlight. He has not seen a sunrise in nearly two thousand years and he fully intends to enjoy this one, his last one.

He is just barely aware of the girl standing a few feet behind him, observing the scene with a calm few of her kind are capable of. He does not cry, so she sheds tears for him. He says he is not afraid, so she says she will be afraid for him. Her body shudders yet she contains the intense urge to run to him and shield him from the sunlight. God knows he is certainly old enough to be sure of his decision, so she remains rooted to where she stands.

_God does not punish, He forgives. _

He is about to realize the verity of that sentiment. He can feel the burn now, and it quickly devours his entire being. To an onlooker, to her, it appears fast and sudden but to him it feels like eons; he feels like he's living centuries in a matter of seconds. He's felt every kind of pain but this pain is nothing like he's felt before and he relishes in the new sensation. Black spots permeate his vision and the fire slowly recedes. Darkness is coming. He muses at the irony before it envelopes him entirely and his last thoughts are wiped from his mind.

The girl refuses to shield her eyes from the powerful burst of light in front of her, determined to see it through till the end. It stings her eyes and the tears flow harder until finally, its over. She is alone on the rooftop and the man, though he was never merely a man, is gone from the world forever.


	2. Chapter 1

It felt a little like a dream, Sookie thought as she walked back down the stairs. Or a nightmare, more likely. One minute he was corporeal, standing right before her very eyes, and then he was gone in a blinding show of light. She felt dazed with the whole scenario. She hadn't known Godric for very long, a matter of days really, but in that short period of time he managed to save her life countless times. And for that, she was eternally grateful to him. His impact on her short human life was brief but undeniable.

Bill stayed up for her, waited for her in the room where just an hour ago there were so many congregated. He was seated in an armchair near the fireplace and was visibly tired, yet he waited still. She made to move towards him but stopped short at the sound of glass crunching beneath her shoe and it was only then she noticed the room looked different now.

"Oh mah word," she breathed.

The place was trashed. It looked like a hurricane blew through what was once a nice, accommodating, hotel room. Couches and chairs were overturned. Wooden tables flipped and broken to bits. The glass she stepped on was the broken pieces of a light bulb from a nearby lamp that had been knocked over. Even the vases and candlesticks had not escaped the scrimmage. The state of the room served to shake some of the glaze from her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked Bill.

"Eric."

Oh. And suddenly it all made sense. It seemed like ages ago she was furious with the vampire for deceiving her into drinking some of his blood and meddling in her relationship with Bill. She tried to feel that again, to bring that anger to the surface, and failed. Nothing could mask the massive loss she felt that was brought on by Godric's death. Sookie tried to imagine how Eric was feeling now and her sorrow was magnified tenfold. Her legs shook and she hastily made her way to the nearest overturned chair before quickly up righting it and collapsing onto it. She wasn't sobbing, or crying, but her chest heaved with great effort as she attempted to take a breath that didn't get caught in her throat. She was choking on air and in the back of her mind dimly registered what was an oncoming panic attack but she hardly cared. And then, in a flash, Bill was next to her and comforting her and his presence was the only thing that made any sense so she grasped it and held onto it tighter than ever before.

"Sookie," he whispered and she shook her head at him, clinging to him.

"Sookie," he tried again.

"I'm…okay," she rasped and coughed. Pulling away and wiping her face, she looked up at him and gasped.

"Oh mah god Bill, I'm so sorry. You must be exhausted!"

"Just wanted to make sure you'll be alright first."

He looked at her with all the concern and love he felt for her and for once it made her feel awful. Here she was having some kind of belated nervous breakdown and taking up even more of his energy when he should be resting. They had all had a difficult couple of days. Her guilt sobered her up and she rushed to reassure him of her well being.

"I'm fine. Godric is," her voice cracked on the last word, "gone."

"Get some sleep," Sookie continued, "I'll be… here."

She waved her hand nonchalantly about the room to indicate she wasn't going anywhere but faltered once she caught sight of the disarray. She frowned.

"You will not be joining me?" her boyfriend inquired.

"Ah don't feel like sleeping much Bill. I think I'll tidy up a bit and then maybe watch some TV…or see what Jason is up to," she finished as she remembered her brother was with them too. For once he was with them, not against them, and that brought a small wistful smile to her face.

"Sleep well Bill."

He nodded and with a chaste kiss, retreated to the bedroom, leaving Sookie to her own defenses. She sat there for a few moments, just staring blankly in the direction he had disappeared, marveling not for the first time the speed with which vampires were able to move.

Shaking herself from her stupor, she sighed as she looked about the room. Eric had been nothing but thorough in his destruction of the place, she thought sadly. Before the rush of emotion could take hold of her again, she jumped from her chair and began righting things. After her gran died she didn't know what to do with herself, so she set about scrubbing down and cleaning the whole house. It helped to distract her from her feelings of loss and desperation back then and it would do the same for her now, until she could open the flood gates without having the whole flood rush in on her at once.

For the next couple of hours she righted chairs, tables, and couches. She found a broom and a dust pan then took whole heartedly to removing every bit of broken glass and porcelain from the pristine carpet. She fumed silently when she found a Handy Vac and rued the discovery because if she had only found it earlier the job would have been much easier. By the time she was done she was sweating slightly and panting but it felt damn good and threw herself onto a couch with relief. It just happened to be facing an open window. The sun was still out; it would be a few more hours yet before Bill was up. If Sookie had been anyone else, she may have started to cry again, but the hysteria had ebbed away and it wasn't like her to indulge it again. No, she was far too headstrong for that, but she would be lying if she didn't admit that it hurt to see the sun out, to see it shining down on the people going about their lives below, oblivious to how lucky they were. She had always considered herself a creature of the light. How bizarre that by association she become shrouded in such darkness. She stayed that way for a long time, wondering what the night would bring.


	3. Chapter 2

It was like blacking out, he decided. One moment he was conscious, and the next there was nothing.

_I think, therefore I am._

How very appropriate. Curious; the last thing he recalls is the blazing sunlight subsequently putting an end to his immortal existence. Before that, a human girl's tears, and before that Eric pleading with him…How far down the rabbit hole had he fallen now? He felt as though he were waking from an eternal slumber. The last time he felt like this was over two thousand years ago when he first awoke as a vampire. Godric opened his eyes.

How utterly anti-climactic, he thought as he took in his surroundings. It would appear as though he were on the same rooftop; the one that he had supposedly died on.

_I think, therefore I am._

Curious and curiouser; he was still alive. Alive and…laying face down on the cement. Well, that's just unacceptable. With a huff, he heaved himself into an upright and standing position.

Night had fallen on the city. That was good, he supposed, as he had no desire to relive his death over and over again. At the very least, he wasn't in hell. And yet, he could not help feeling immense disappointment. He was sick of this life, of this constant struggle between human and vampire. He just wanted to fix things so badly, that he thought if the Fellowship got their sacrifice they would leave the rest in peace. Another failure; he should have known better. And now, it seemed as though he could not even kill himself properly. Some martyr he turned out to be. Pathetic.

Shaking his head, he wondered how much time had passed since he…died? Was it even accurate to say that he died since he was dead in the first place? What good did two millennium's worth of wisdom do him if he could not answer a simple question regarding his existence…but how could he think with this ridiculous burning he was starting to feel in his chest? What _was_ that? His vision was starting to blur at the edges and the strangest sensation was taking over his body; was he panicking? Startled, he parted his lips and could hardly remember ever doing: he took a breath. The ache receded, so he took another breathe, and then another.

He was breathing. His eyes widened in wonder at the action that was so foreign to him. It couldn't be. Stunned, he looked down at his hands. They were much the same, pale and smooth, but there was a tint to his skin that was fresh and new. It was almost pink, almost. And was that an ache in his neck? It was bizarre; vampires do not ache, or breath, therefore he could only deduce that he was no longer a vampire. He was human. Again.

To this effect, he no longer knew what the correct reaction was, no longer understood what he was feeling. He had felt such elation at the thought of death, to finally be free of the burden of the living dead. Not only was he not able to effectively end his existence, but he had returned as a human. Could he do nothing right anymore?

Vampires did not feel emotion in the same manners as humans did. For a vampire, the bloodlust was such a large driving factor in their minds that all else took a metaphorical backseat. Humans, however, did have this hindrance and thus were a much more emotional race. They could feel a range of feelings in a span of seconds. He forgot how strongly they could feel, and nearly staggered under the weight of emotions coursing through his body.

The worst of it was this damn near unbearable distress he felt at the notion of being alive again. Dropping to his knees, Godric looked towards the night sky for…for what exactly? What was he searching for? Answers? Perhaps. I did not ask for this, he thought bitterly.

_God does not punish, he forgives._

Sookie was wrong, he thinks. This must be my punishment for centuries of murder and feeding on the innocent. This must be my punishment for creating others like myself, damning them to this unnatural existence, and for failing those around me. I did not do right by my loved ones.

_Father, brother, son._

Just look at what he had done to Eric. He had lead him astray all his life and then disappeared, sending him on the wild goose chase that was his 'kidnapping.' Not only that, but then he has to put him through the grief and agony of having to watch a loved one commit suicide. What sort of sadistic bastard had he turned out to be? He sighs, defeated, because it wasn't even _worth_ it. Still alive, but not just alive, _human_. The concept is so hard to grasp; it's turned his entire world upside down.

She was right about the Fellowship of the sun, however; it wasn't very smart. What had he been thinking? The problem with the Fellowship was that they consisted of damaged fanatics. Family members murdered, missing. Their young lives turned to horror stories, and who could blame them really? They _were_ terrifying, and there were too many among his kind that humans ought to be rightly afraid of.

_His kind._

He still thought of himself as a vampire in his thoughts. Godric frowned; he was going to have to work on that. It briefly occurred to him that he could just as easily kill himself again a second time as he did the first. He just had to step out onto the ledge of the building and jump, it would be so easy. He would hold on off on that urge for now, as he couldn't be entirely positive that he wouldn't end up alive again as a caterpillar or something the next time. It had not been the most fortunate of days, he thought. Although some might argue the opposite: that it had been, indeed, his luckiest day yet.

**Author's note**: Thanks everyone for your reviews, I do so enjoy them. As you can see, this Godric comes back to life story has a bit of a twist to it. I hope you continue reading and reviewing. He's a complicated character, and difficult to write, so I hope I do him justice. To those asking, I'm not sure if this is going to be a Godric/Sookie story. But I can promise you it will have a ship, and it will NOT be a Sookie/Bill story. I am sick of those two. In the matter of how Godric came back to life, I'm leaving it purposefully open ended for now. Thank you all again.


	4. Chapter 3

The door to a cheap motel is thrown open and a tired, weary young woman follows, dropping her purse on a chair before collapsing on the bed. It shuts on its own behind her, but she hardly notices or cares. She barely even glanced at the strange naked man knocking frantically on someone else's door at the other end of the joint. She's learned throughout the years to allow very little to surprise her. The truth of the matter is that Charlie is exhausted; she's been driving for hours without rest or food and all she wants is a pizza and sleep. She feels as though she can sleep forever if given the opportunity but knows it isn't possible, there's still work to be done. Charlie sighs, then rolls over onto her stomach and reaches for the phone, hastily ordering a pizza before she falls asleep and forgets to eat. Again. At least she's reached her destination.

Bon Temps is a small town in Louisiana, the kind that no one ever hears about and only encounters if they happen to be passing through on the way to a larger city. Charlie isn't fooled; its places like this that usually house the greatest of evils. Small, nondescript, towns in the middle of nowhere with a populations that are often lower than that of most inner city high schools. It's the middle of nowhere and nobody gives a damn about what happens out here; except for her.

The pattern is always the same. It starts off small, with an excess of neighborly complaints about loud music or noise. Not a big deal, but then it escalates. A murder. Followed by bizarre strings of misdemeanors such as public nudity or indecency. Then suddenly the tiny jailhouse is overcrowded and the sheriff has no choice but to let everyone go. She is able to keep track of these things through the internet thanks to the small but helpful local newspapers and she always looks for the pattern. There might be another murder or two before it all goes quiet and nothing ordinary ever happens again. And that's when she gets there; it seems like she's always just a second too late. She's been chasing something for years and it always feels like she's _right_ behind it. It's infuriating, but this time she thinks she might have actually caught up with it. She sits up and settles in to wait for her pizza, smiling; the grin on her face is positively feral.

Scene Change: Back to the hotel in Dallas

By the time Sookie snaps out of her silent musings, it's nighttime again. Belatedly, she regrets not having sought out Jason but is saved feeling guilty when she realizes he did not seek her out either. Now, she has more important things to do. Bill has not yet woken, but she knows it won't be long before he's up and looking for her. She wants to get this next visit out of the way before that happens. With a groan, Sookie makes her way out of the now spotless hotel room and briskly walks the length of the corridor towards Eric's hotel room.

"Eric," she calls while raptly knocking on the door. She's eager to get this conversation out of the way.

No answer.

"Eric, Ah know you're in there and ah know you're awake," Sookie calls again, tapping her foot impatiently. She huffs and is about to turn back when the door opens, but it doesn't open all the way, just a crack.

"What do you want?" He questions. His voice is lower than usual but just as smooth and confident as ever.

"Eric let me in ah'd like to talk to –"

Her sentence was cut off by the door effectively slamming shut in her face, but just as she was about have an indignant fit it opened again. Eric held the door open for her and gave her a glance that clearly said 'Well, what are you waiting for?' She scurried in before he could change his mind and took a seat on the couch in the living room while he shambled behind her, his shoulders hunched in resignation. He took the seat opposite her and waited. For a while she said nothing, just stared at him, until finally she whispered,

"I'm so sorry."

His response was immediate.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

Sookie rushed to clarify.

"For you, for your loss," she finished somewhat lamely. "And for Godric." Her voice nearly cracked on his name, so strong was the sentiment in her voice. There were no words to convey to him what she really wanted and she found there was nothing else she could think to say. Anxiously, Sookie wrung her hands and hung her head. They stayed like that for a few minutes, the silence smothering them both.

"What was it like?" He asked suddenly, and the inquiry startled her. She took her time answering.

"We spoke briefly, before the sun rose. And then it was kind of," she faltered momentarily, searching for the right words, "kind of beautiful. He was not afraid, but ah was, and ah was so sad but he was so happy. " Sookie smiled, remembering his smile, and an errant tear escaped the corner of her eye. "It was very sudden. One moment he was standing there, the next he was engulfed in flames, and then he was gone."

His expression had not changed as she recounted the tragic event on the rooftop, the last moments of the most important figure in his life, his maker. For all Sookie could tell, his face was like a blank canvas, completely devoid of any emotion. It both frustrated and saddened her that he could not mourn properly. Perhaps he did not know how, as it had been so long since he had to deal with such a human emotion. She could only imagine the magnitude of his loss. Although she too had lost someone, her beloved grandmother, they had only spent some twenty-five years together. Eric and Godric had been companions of sorts for a millennium. If it were anyone else sitting across from her, she might have walked over and sat down next to them, taken their hand, and offered a small amount of comfort. It bothered her that she had to think twice with him as she was not sure how he would react. What would he do; snatch his hand away? Bite her? It occurred to her that she was being ridiculous, and that the small show of affection would have been just as much for her as it would be for him.

Stubborn as she was, she got up from her seat and moved to sit beside Eric. He gave no hint of what he was thinking, merely carefully observed her movements.

Eric's hands were resting on his thighs, and before she could chicken out she reached over and took his right hand in her small, dainty, left one. He let her. Relieved, she entwined their fingers and they sat there counting the minutes, as there was nothing else left to say. He had lost someone, and she witnessed it.

The bastard can probably feel what I'm feeling, she thought with some amount of humor, so she attempted to radiate as much comfort and compassion as she could. Nobody deserved to go through this alone, she decided, not even him.

**Author's Note**: Several of you have asked me if there is going to be slash in my story, and the answer to that is no. I have nothing against slash, but I myself do not read it and would not feel up to writing it. To that effect the possible ships are: Eric/Sookie, Godric/Sookie, or Godric/OFC. There will be Godric/Eric interaction of course but it will be strictly platonic. Thanks again everyone for stopping by, hope you are all enjoying it and will continue to read/review.


	5. Chapter 4

It was quiet in the small motel room; the only sound was that of her finger's hitting the keys on her laptop. It sounded like the rain did after a long storm, when it slowed down and would drizzle in short spurts before letting up entirely. The TV was forgotten now, and after the pizza and a nap Charlie felt much more refreshed and just a trifle optimistic, if she was being honest with herself. Lately that optimism seemed to have left her, and considering the way most of her life had gone so far no one would blame her. Finishing up the email to her only friend back home, she shut the laptop with a click and pondered her next course of action.

She had never actually gotten to this point, because she had never actually gotten this far; it would appear she arrived to Bon Temps just as things were beginning to heat up. There was something in the air here, she could _feel_ it. But that was pretty much par for the course for an empath.

Her gift was a subtle one, but it was invaluable to her survival; the ability to feel other's intent, to make someone feel like they wanted to be persuaded, to calm a frantic human being, or rile up a crowd. These were things she discovered she could at a very young age. In fact, she could not remember a time when it wasn't part of her. Other people's emotions were putty in her hands, but with every gift of course came a price. Truly, she attempted to manipulate people sparingly, having learned early that such meddling often results in a less than desirable outcome. Charlie couldn't help but feel what others felt, however; emotions practically radiated from people. As such, she was extremely insecure when it came to getting close to one single person. How could she be sure that what they were feeling wasn't something she was involuntarily making them feel? On the other hand, how could she ever be sure of her own feelings?

Suffice it to say that for these reasons she preferred to be alone, never letting anyone get too close and never allowing herself to become attached. She saw herself as a freak, an anomaly, but at least she was trying to make herself a useful freak. She could deal with being abnormal, that much was fine with her, and as long as she had this purpose it would be okay. Which brought her to her current conundrum: now what? Charlie could only find where the devil was hiding, but she could do nothing to vanquish him. Her only hope was to find someone who could.

Scene Change – a hotel room in Dallas

A knock on the door startled Sookie from her position on the couch and she pulled her hand from Eric's in a flash, while he appeared entirely unperturbed.

Sookie glanced at Eric, to see if he made any moved to open the door; he hadn't. The knocking persisted, louder this time, and she sighed.

"Ah'd better get it," she mumbled, "It's probably Bill." She got up from the couch and opened the door for him, albeit reluctantly. He rushed into the room.

"Sookie, what are you doing here with him?" He demanded, gesturing to Eric's motionless form on the couch.

"Ah just had to talk to him," she replied calmly, trying to placate him. Bill was less than tolerant of Eric since the fiasco he pulled following the explosion.

"Ah had to tell him about," her breath hitched in her chest and it made it difficult to speak but she managed, "about Godric."

Bill's expression softened immediately. He didn't necessarily understand it, as she had only known him for a few days, but he could not blame her for getting emotional over the death of an ally. Before he could speak, Eric interrupted him by getting up from the couch and walking over to them.

"As much as I enjoy being witness to your little lover's quarrel, I have somewhere to be and you have overstayed your welcome in my room."

Sookie whipped her head around to look at Eric.

"Why, where are yah going?" She questioned.

"That is not your business." He responded smoothly. She stared at him, willing him to give her an answer. They had a moment earlier, when she reached out to him despite every nasty thing he's ever done to her, and she wanted something in return. What did she want? A show of trust? Sookie wasn't sure.

Eric turned his back to them and pulled the door, holding it open for the couple, before finally saying:

"I'm going to say Goodbye to my maker. Now, if you will excuse me –"

"That's a good idea, we should all go." She pronounced, cutting him off. He spun to face her.

"What?" he asked sharply, an edge to his voice.

"What?" Bill repeated, confused.

"We should all go," Sookie copied her earlier words, annunciating as though she were speaking to little children. "I think we all need to say goodbye, get some closure." She added smartly.

The two vampires in the room glanced at each other. Bill looked at Eric warily, but it was Eric who surprised her, nodding his head once and acquiescing.

"Fine. Let's go."

With that, the trio moved gracefully from the dimly lit room and into the empty hallway before making their way to the rooftop.

Back on said rooftop, Godric was now sitting cross legged with his eyes closed, lost in thought and completely unaware of the group that was on their way to say their final goodbyes.


	6. Chapter 5

A cool breeze made the sleeves of his loose tunic flutter and he shivered, feeling the cold of the night air. _Really_ feeling it, in a way that he hadn't for centuries, and that in and of itself was remarkable. It was a shame that he felt himself falling hopelessly into depression. If he was fortunate, he will open his eyes and wake up to discover that from the moment he gave himself over to the Fellowship of the Sun it had all been a dream. If he was fortunate, he would be able to do the whole thing over again. Godric was not that fortunate, as it turns out. A do over; life did not give one do overs. Then what was _this_?

_Why was he still alive?_ He thought with anger and started, his eyes flying open at the foreign burst of emotion. As a vampire, he was much more reserved he realized, and while he often felt irritation or annoyance with one thing or another, he was not sure that he had ever felt this kind of anger. It was very nearly a physical reaction, actually. His hands started to shake and he was certain that if he were standing he would have fallen to his knees. The most curious heat was pooling in his chest and he had to wonder if this was normal for humans. Before Godric could deduce what was happening to him he heard footsteps coming up the stairwell, getting progressively louder, and as quickly as the sensation occurred it was gone.

He suddenly decided it would be foolish of him to remain a sitting duck, especially in his new human form, and hid himself swiftly behind some sort of mechanism that was part of the roof. Without any idea how much time had elapsed since his departure and subsequent return, he could only make a guess as to who or what was about to make the scene.

The stairwell door creaked open and three figures slowly emerged. Peeking out from his position behind the…whatever this thing was, he could just barely recognize Eric, Sookie, and Bill walking towards the very spot upon which he burned. He quickly brought his head down and attempted to crouch as silently as possible, hoping that the vampires would be too distracted to realize there was another beating heart there with them.

_Eric_. His eyebrows furrowed. He could only imagine the extent of Eric's distaste when he revealed himself to be human; it was not something he was looking forward to. On the other hand, the girl would probably be pleased, and Bill likely wasn't too concerned one way or the other. He was obviously present strictly because of Sookie. Trying to calm his racing heart, he could only listen as the scene beyond him unfolded.

"Show me where it happened." Eric demanded.

"It was here."

There was some kind of shuffling sound, and he imagined Eric had dropped to his knees while the clicking of the girl's heels indicated she walked back to her companion.

"I came here to say goodbye, and I will not have you ruin it. No. Talking."

He allowed himself a small smile at that, Eric had never had a problem giving orders, and he was not at all surprised when he heard his companion switch to Swedish. Eric would never say allow something so personal to be heard by others.

"Godric, I am here to pay my final farewell." There was a pause. "You were right, there _are_ centuries of love and faith between us. I hope you can forgive me for being so selfish as to want to keep you by my side forever. I do not entirely understand your decision, but I hope that in time I will. I can only pledge to live an existence that you would be proud of. You are my maker, and I will miss you. Father, brother, son. Goodbye."

Distantly, he heard Eric stand, and the sound of his boots dragging across the cement rooftop meant that he had walked back to his companions. There was a rushing noise in his ears that drowned the rest of their conversation out. Eric's goodbye left Godric reeling with guilt and self hatred. What had he done to his friend? One of the strongest, most well respected vampires he knew had been subjected to the worst possible grief and it was his entire fault. He was breathing hard now, but immediately held his breath when he heard Bill proclaim,

"Sookie stand back. We are not alone."

"What? Bill what are yah talking about?"

"He means there is another on this rooftop with us," Eric supplied.

"Ah know what he means! Let's just go, maybe they don't mean any harm."

"Irrelevant. I do not appreciate having my privacy invaded." Godric recognized the dangerous tone that Eric's voice had taken, and knew that he would have no choice but to show himself.

"Whoever you are, I command you to reveal yourself. I suggest you do as I say and perhaps you will be allowed to leave here unscathed."

With as much forced calm as he could muster, Godric at least made himself visible to the others.

"Please, do not be alarmed," he said as he walked towards group.

Their reactions were instantaneous. Sookie gasped. Bill's expression was twisted in bewilderment and Eric, well…

"You're alive?" Eric whispered in shock.

"So it would seem."

"How is this possible?" Eric still had not moved, he was standing just a few feet in front of the girl and her lover. 'My only hope to conceal my humanity is a quick exit,' Godric thought. They must have been too blindsided to notice. Bill was still standing protectively in front of Sookie, when suddenly she burst from his grasp.

"Oh mah God!" Sookie exclaimed, nearly running towards him and Godric felt his heart sink.

"What? What is it?" Eric questioned suspiciously.

"Can't ya'll tell? Listen. He's…somehow, he's human!"


End file.
